Memories of Nobody
by Niadra
Summary: Tsukune is having a hard time. Now someone comes along to make things easier. Oneshot. Tsukune/Shizuka/Mizore. Rated T


A/N: Here's a Shizuka x Tsukune fic. May involve a Menage e Tois. Rated M for obvious reasons

A small child wailed incessantly. Standing over the corpse of an orange tabby cat, he cried. The tatty fur of the cat was matted with dried blood. Sobbing harder, he refused to acknowledge that his cat was no longer among the living; that she had never been run over.

"Y-you c-can't be g-gone Neko-chan!" sobbed the dark-haired preschooler. Tears crashed around him, soaking the dirt, grass and even the fur of the deceased cat. The weeping willows that grew around the house creaked with sorrow. Above in the graying sky, angry, puffy clouds began to droop, ready to rain a torrential downpour upon the unsuspecting people below. Even as his precious cat was being buried, he did not stop crying. As water pelted him, Tsukune Aono continued to grieve for his cat whom he had named Shizuka. After falling asleep on the porch where his mother had carried him to, the grave sparkled, the spirit of his cat moved onto the next life.

As I was about to leave homeroom, a gentle touch stopped me in my tracks. Turning around, I looked up to find Ms. Nekonome gazing at me rather intently. Unlike her normal happy-go-lucky attitude, her posture and expression reeked of lethargy. I waited for her to say something. A few minutes passed b y, but she said nothing. I finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two of us, "You wanted something Sensei? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" she squeaked in a tone I'd never heard to come from her. Not seeming to trust her own mouth, she beckoned me towards her office. Closing the door behind me, I dropped my book bag on the floor and took a seat on the sofa next to my teacher. For what seemed to be an eternity, I sat transfixed upon the slender form of my sensei. Her big golden-amber eyes quivered, the red rimmed glasses sat shakily on the bridge of her nose. I also noticed that Ms. Nekonome didn't hide her cat ears or her forked tail. There was no doubt to say she was a stunningly beautiful woman. Not to say my friends weren't pretty, but I just saw Ms. Nekonome in a different light.

"Out with it sensei," I barked in an exasperated tone.

Exhaling a deep breath, she said, "Tsukune? I need to talk to you about something special. Something concerning the both of us." I was astonished and alarmed to hear my teacher address me by my first name. "Ten years ago, you lost a pet whom was very precious to you." I was about to ask her how she knew this when she continued, "I was that orange tabby cat. I was your Shizuka-chan!" Choking on her words, I could see tears brimming in her eyes. My mind racing, I didn't know whether to believe her or not. In a small voice, she whimpered, "Back when I was your cat, I used to lick you on the mouth. Then when you got caught your mother would scold you and tell you to wash your mouth. I-I l-love you, master." She began to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks.

My eyes widened at this revelation. The repressed memories in the back of my mind flooded my consciousness. Before she could tumble to the floor from rocking in her seat, I scooped Shizuka into my arms and held her close. "No need to cry my little Neko-chan. Tsukune is here for you." At the sound of my cooing, my cat immediately stopped crying. Looking at me with puffy eyes, a small smile spread onto her lips. "You look no older than a day over twenty."

"I'm twenty-five, lovey," purred the Nekomata in my arms. She clung tighter and said apologetically, "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess, crying in front of you. I'm so embarrassed. I-" Silencing her with a kiss, I pulled Shizuka closer. I didn't know why, but it felt natural to me, like she and I were destined to be married. Upon breaking the passionate kiss, she inquired, "D-does that me you love me Tsukune?"

For a split second, I hesitated Then I answered, "Of course it does sweetie. Although I'd like to stay and chat dear, but I believe that I am late for classes." Not to mention I needed some time to wrap my head around what had just transpired.

"Oh. Yes, of course master," bobbed Shizuka, her mood bouncing back to her normal chipper self. A soft blush adorned her cheeks as she scribbled a late pass for me. "Please come see me after school today master." As I was heading out of her office, I kissed Shizuka on the lips.

During the final class of the day, I focused back on the moment my lips had come into contact with Shizuka's for an intimate kiss. My lips still tingled. Before I I had started attending Yokai Academy, I would have scoffed at the existence of magic. Now, magic has become an everyday aspect of my life. Maybe my life isn't as worthless as I thought afterall.

As the bell screeched, I heard three girls shout my name simultaneously. _Oh great,_ I thought as Moka, Kurumu and Mizore sprinted towards me. A vampire, a succubus and a snowy fairy. In a venomous voice, I asked, "What do you three want?"

"We wanted to see if you were okay," answered Moka. "You've been...lost in thought all day. Is something bothering you, Tsukune?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Yes. Yes there is. I'm becoming increasingly annoyed and irritated with the three of you fight over me for my affection all the time. Day in and day out, all of you attempt crazy schemes to make me your prescious husband! I don't like any of you like that. You Moka, should know of this. When you lost your rosary, I expected you to be more mature than this. Kurumu, I don't enjoy you rubbing your tits in my face every five seconds. Don't you have any shame? I know you're shy Mizore, but stop stalking me. Just...just leave me alone from now on." I left the triad, their hearts in pieces. My emotions swirled in in a conflicting, chaotic cloud. I felt proud of myself for self-advocating, but I felt torn about breaking their fragile hearts.

Now on my way back to my dorm, I stopped at Shizuka's office. I delayed to open the portal to my Nekomata's office.

"Talk to me Tsukune," said a shaky voice that unmistakeably belonged to Mizore. She approached from behind. Whirling around, I found the purple haired snow-fairy leaning against a wall. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sniffed and asked, "W-why did you say something so hurtful, Tsukune? What has brought on this strange behavior? You-you're supposed to be the savior of my race. H-how can you do this to me?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It took several moments to choose my words carefully. "Mizore, I didn't mean what I said earlier. Its...it's very complicated. It's not that I don't find your company enjoyable, but..." The door swung open, Shikuka standing in the doorway. All she seemed to be wearing was a pink floral kimono. "What are you wearing Shizuka?"

"I thought I heard my master out here," sang Shizuka as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me square on the lips in front of the snow-fairy. "I was having a quick nap before our last Newspaper Club meeting before winter break." Looking at Mizore's horrified expression. "Oh...hello Mizore-san." her ears flattened against her skull.

The corridor suddenly dropped twenty degrees in temperature. Then another fifty degrees colder. Our warm breaths sublimated into tendrils of frosty vapor. "You. You broke my fragile heart for our advisor? I poured my heart out to you Tsukune and this is what I'm given as a result? I-I-" My lips cut her off as Shizuka shoved me into Mizore. Her pale lips devoured mine, kissing me passionately. I hesitated to kiss back when I saw Shizuka wink at me from out of the corner of my eye. There I then knew everything was going to turn out perfectly fine and kissed back, sucking her tongue into my mouth for a brief moment. Soon, I reluctantly pulled away for air. Mizore was blushing a heavy shade of magenta. The hall began warming back to room temperature.

Rubbing the nape of my neck, I turned to Shizuka and asked, "What the hell was that for? I expected you to be the type of woman who doesn't want to share her man with anyone else."

Pulling the three of us into a warm embrace, the beautiful Nekomata answered, "Usually, I'm not. But Master, this is a very...unique situation here. Both Mizore and I seem to love you like no tomorrow. I also understand that you are the lat hope of Mizore's race. She needs you to save her race by repopulating the Yuki-onna. For this reason and this reason only, I am willing to share you with Ms. Shiraiyuki."

"What's going on?" asked Mizore, obviously befuddled. "Why are you dating my-our Tsukune, sensei? I don't understand this at all, but I'm grateful that you will share him with me. And why do you keep calling Tsukune your master?"

Answering for Shizuka, I said, "It's a long story. But to make long story short, Shizuka-chan used to be my pet cat ten years or so ago before she moved onto her next life. But I will be more than happy to give both of you a child."

"You're so mature Tsukune," purred the demon cat, a wide grin spreading across her face. "I'm glad we sorted this all out dears." At my questioning glance, Shizuka said, "I believe I just had an epiphany. Since it will be all three of us in the family, I thought it'd be nice if we all started sleeping in the same bed together. I could hire some ghouls to help move the two of you into my apartment/office. I mean, only if you'd like to, nyaa."

Smiling, I replied, "That actually sounds really nice. Go ahead and have the ghouls bring our personal belongings here. Tomorrow, we can unpack." Turning to my Shizuka, I said, "After you get dressed, we'll head down to the last Newspaper club meeting of the year." There was no room for doubt. I could feel the snow-fairy and my nekomata were filled with elation.

When I woke up, I discovered that Mizore and Shizuka were still fast asleep. Neither of them wore a night gown. All three of us were naked in the same bed. What would my parents say about this? Two wives and children on the way? I shook my head in disbelief.


End file.
